1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handcycles useful for impaired persons, and particularly to a novel handcycle having an attitude control system as well as a variable angle steering axis.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, handcycles have been employed which are difficult to steer, particularly by physically impaired persons. Generally, such problems and difficulties are experienced because fixed steering angles are employed which are not adjustable and therefore, steering by leaning of the operator in one direction or the other has no effect and is an option not available to the handcycle operator. Therefore, prior handcycles do not have a means for accommodating variable angle steering axis. Furthermore, prior handcycles do not have an attitude control system which makes the handcycle dynamically unstable without such a mechanism. Inasmuch as the center of mass of the rider or user is above the steering axis of the cycle, the weight of the rider tends to make the cycle lean to one side or the other. No resisting mechanism is available to stabilize or control the attitude of the vehicle.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide mechanism and controls for a handcycle which may be steered by leaning of the rider which includes a variable angle steering axis coupled with an attitude control system.